narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Transformation
is an advanced form of chakra control and a technique that is pivotal for the manipulation chakra and the creation of new jutsu. While Shape Transformation changes the shape and movement of chakra, elemental nature transformation changes the actual nature of the chakra, altering its properties and characteristics. It is notable that few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation. Nature Manipulation/Transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a jutsu, its counterpart being Shape Transformation. Nature Manipulation entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into a innate type of chakra nature.Naruto chapter 314, pages 11-12''Naruto'' chapter 321, pages 04-05 Basic Types There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the . These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu.Naruto chapter 315, page 13 The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another. These elements allow for elemental ninjutsu to be performed: * natured chakra allows for , which is strong against Wind but weak against Water. * natured chakra allows for , which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. * natured chakra allows for , which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. * natured chakra allows for , which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. * natured chakra allows for , which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. Basically, this means that if an elemental jutsu is put against an elemental jutsu of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the jutsu with the superior nature will prevail. However, a jutsu with a weaker nature can overpower a jutsu with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. Affinity In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature.Naruto chapter 315, page 13 To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree (that are grown and fed with chakra) are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra.Naruto chapter 315, page 15 The Chakra Paper reactions are as follows: * Fire: the Paper will ignite and turn to ash. * Wind: the Paper will split in two. * Lightning: the Paper will crumple up. * Earth: the Paper will turn to dirt and crumble. * Water: the Paper will become wet/damp. This affinity makes it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question, although even with an affinity this process will usually take any number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity to, though. By the time they reach the rank of Jōnin, most shinobi have mastered two natures. However, because of the difficulty of mastering a nature and the time required to learn it, it is almost impossible to master all five natures in a normal way. However, people who are born with the Rinnegan possess all the elements, while Kakuzu got them by stealing the hearts, and chakra, of others. Advanced Types Besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By using two basic types simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature with unique properties, and is referred to as a "elementally-recomposed nature type". Doing this requires a special ability and such abilities are rarely seen outside a kekkei genkai. So far, eleven natures have been shown: * The nature, used by Haku, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Wind natures. This nature allows for the use of ninjutsu. Ice Release has been shown as being resistant against Fire Release. **Yukigakure-nin were able to use a different kind of Ice Release, by drawing on already-existing ice, snow, and cold. This was not a kekkei genkai, as Kakashi could copy one of these techniques with his Sharingan. * The nature, used by Hashirama Senju, Yamato and Danzō Shimura, is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures. This nature allows for the use of ninjutsu. * The nature, used by the Four-Tailed Monkey and Mei Terumī, is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. This nature allows for the use of . * The nature, used by Guren, is possibly created by simultaneously combining the Earth nature and another unspecified nature. This nature allows for the use of ninjutsu. (Anime only) * The nature, used by Sasuke Uchiha, originates from the flames of Amaterasu and allows the use of ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. * The nature, used by Darui and stolen by Hiruko, is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. This nature allows for the use of ninjutsu. * The nature, used by Mei Terumī, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. This nature allows for the use of ninjutsu. * The nature, used by Ōnoki, is possibly created by simultaneously combining the Earth nature and another unspecified nature. This nature allows for the use of ninjutsu. * The nature, stolen by Hiruko, allows the use of ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. (Movie only) * The nature, stolen by Hiruko, allows the use of ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. (Movie only) * The nature, stolen by Hiruko, allows the use of ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. (Movie only) Combining with Shape Transformation While Nature Transformation changes the actual nature of the chakra, Shape Transformation allows a ninja to change the actual shape and actions of the chakra, altering its abilities. Because of this, a technique like Rasengan can be turned into Wind Release: Rasengan or Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, because of Wind Release being joined with the movement of chakra. The cutting nature of wind-natured chakra into millions of minuscule blades, in a spiraling formation, turns as seen when used against Kakuzu. Yin and Yang Aside from the five basic types of nature transformation, there is also a sixth type: the transformation of the and nature of chakra. Not much is known about this so far, but Yamato implies that it is the source of certain non-elemental jutsu such as Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, and genjutsu. It is unknown whether this type of nature transformation is similar to the elemental nature manipulations or whether it is a completely different kind of nature transformation. It is implied that the transformation of the Yin and Yang has to do with altering the amounts of physical-mental energy in chakra. As explained by Shikamaru Nara, Tayuya's spirit worms were starving chakra imbued with the mental energy to feed (though having small amounts of physical energy), thus so they require stability and they feed upon the physical energy they lack. It was also commented by Shikamaru that Tayuya is the same type of shinobi he is, one who is able to use "special chakra" to use in techniques.Naruto chapter 207, pages 08-09 When the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within his son, Naruto Uzumaki, he split its chakra into a Yin and a Yang, sealing the Yang half within Naruto, and the Yin half within the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.Naruto chapter 370, pages 12-13 This suggests that the Yin and Yang nature is inherent to chakra and is merely altered, while chakra has to actually be transformed to gain an elemental nature. References Category:Chakra Natures